Against All Odds
by Raye Sun
Summary: Naruto is a vampire. Hinata is the heir to the most famous vampire hunting clan. They've fallen in love, but Hinata's family isn't going to be happy. The yondaime is still alive and Naruto has a sister! NaruHina REWRITE NOW AVAILABLE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my very first Naruto fan fiction so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm up to date on all the Naruto episodes so far that have aired in Japan so I should have most of my facts straight. I don't think it'll matter much since this is an AU, but if I make any glaring mistakes, please tell me. I know the title isn't very good so any other ideas would be greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Since I hate typing this over and over, it will stand for the whole story, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto wiped the excess blood off his chin and licked it off his hand. He smiled at the girl lying in the alley.

"Don't worry, you'll wake up soon."

Unlike most of his more violent counterparts, Naruto refused to kill. It meant he had to feed on more than one person each night, which meant a lot more work, but it also meant no casualties. That was what mattered to him.

The blonde haired boy who appeared to be about sixteen leapt lightly onto the rooftops of the Hidden Leaf Village. Many vampires would have thought it suicide to take up residence in a village full of hunters, but Naruto had a very special reason for staying. _She_ was worth the risk.

He smiled as her face came into his mind. Midnight blue hair and lavender eyes that held such innocence. She was everything he could ever want. Her kindness was unmatched by any other he had ever come across. She was beautiful and perfect. The only problem… She was the heir of the village's most prominent vampire hunting clan, the Hyuuga's. Naruto's mind wandered back to their first meeting…

_ Naruto was resting up in the branches of a tree, enjoying the glow of the full moon, when he heard footsteps from below. Glancing down, he spotted a young girl making her way to the waterfall only about a hundred feet in front of him. She pulled off her large baggy jacket revealing a very shapely figure underneath. Naruto leaned closer, trying to get a better look when, unfortunately, the branch he was sitting on decided he had become too heavy. _

_The young girl gasped and whirled around, scanning the forest with lavender eyes. She didn't have to look far since Naruto was stupidly sitting on the ground with the branch pinned under him staring at her._

"_Uh… hi." he said awkwardly._

"_W-who are y-you?" she stuttered._

"_I'm Naruto. Sorry if I disturbed you. I'll leave now." he turned away._

"_W-w-wait!" she shouted. She had noticed something about him in that last sentence… fangs._

_Naruto stopped and turned to face her again, "Look, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just sitting in the tree watching the moon so if it's okay with you…" _

"_Y-you're a v-vampire aren't y-you?" she asked hesitantly._

_Naruto looked up into her eyes and for the first time noticed how beautiful she was, even though she looked scared out of her mind. He nodded slowly._

_She backed away and began to rifle through her pack. She pulled out a gleaming silver stake and took up a fighting stance. Her stance was off and her breathing was irregular so it was obvious she had never faced a real vampire before._

"_Whoa, whoa!" Naruto yelled, putting up both hands in front of him, "There's no need for that. Look… I haven't hurt anyone and I'm not going to hurt you either."_

"_Y-you're n-not?" she asked timidly, B-but y-you're a v-vampire!"_

"_Hey, despite what you've heard, not all vampires kill. Most do, but I don't." he told her. "What's your name?"_

_She stiffened and then tentatively answered, "H-Hinata… Hinata H-Hyuuga."_

"_So you're a Hyuuga, huh? Should've guessed with those eyes. Well, I've got to go now. See you around Hinata." he waved and jumped off into the trees._

_The next night, Naruto was once again lounging and watching the moon, albeit in a tree with stronger limbs this time. He knew it was probably a bad idea to be in the same spot, considering that Hinata could've told her family where she met him, but he sensed that she wasn't one to judge so quickly._

_At the exact same time as the night before, Hinata appeared again. This time she walked slowly, looking around as if searching for something. She was alone. Naruto jumped silently out of the tree and landed about five feet in front of her. He gave her one of his award winning smiles. Even the fangs could not diminish the friendliness in his face. Hinata gulped and gave him a small timid smile in return._

* * *

Naruto was currently making his way to the very same waterfall. It had become their secret meeting place. Upon arriving, he saw Hinata sitting at the bank of the small lake, watching the waterfall. He smirked and snuck up behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." he said.

Hinata giggled, "Naruto!" She turned around and smiled at him.

They had been meeting almost every night for three months now. Hinata's stuttering had gone away completely in that short amount of time and she knew it was because of her feelings for Naruto. If her family ever found out… well, she didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"Right!" Naruto smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

Hinata closed her eyes and snuggled up against Naruto's chest. She had never been so happy before. She looked up at Naruto and felt her heart beat louder as he came in for a kiss. Their lips met and it was like a symphony going off in Hinata's mind. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Unfortunately, Hinata's worst fear was about to be confirmed. Her cousin Neji had noticed the heiress's strange change in personality the last few months. He had decided to find out where she was going every night and followed her. Now he squeezed a branch, white knuckled as he watched Hinata lock lips with their clans most dreaded enemy. 'Hiashi isn't going to like this,' he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hate it? Love it? Please let me know! I welcome ideas and constructive criticism always so please review! Please? I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update. Unfortunately I tend to suffer from extreme writer's block and sometimes have trouble getting my chapters out quickly (ok, so that happens most of the time.) I'm really glad my reviewers liked my first chapter! One thing I'd like to request though is that those who put this story on their favorites or update list, PLEASE REVIEW TOO! I tend to run out of ideas quickly so any suggestions whatsoever are extremely helpful! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hinata hummed to herself as she walked down the corridor leading to the family's main meeting room, her mind still filled with happiness over the events of the previous night. One of the side doors suddenly opened and her cousin Neji stepped out.

"Hinata. We need to talk." he said seriously.

Hinata looked at him with worry, "Okay." she nodded.

Neji sighed, "I know about where you've been going at night."

Hinata gasped and fear filled her eyes, "N-Neji p-please. Y-you can't t-tell anyone!"

"It's my duty to keep you safe. That's why I'm telling you to stop now, before I'm forced to tell your father." he said.

"B-but…" Hinata faltered.

"Listen to me Hinata. Whatever he's told you, he's nothing but a devil. He's only using you because of your status. No doubt he wants to learn out clans secrets."

"That's not true! H-he's never once asked me about our clan a-and… I-I-I…" Hinata started to cry, "I love him…" she whispered.

Neji's eyes hardened, "I'm warning you Hinata, stop this now. He's a vampire! He's our clan's enemy. Your purpose in life is to slay his kind."

Hinata bit back a sob before running down the hall back to her room. She collapsed on the bed in a heap and let her grief overtake her. She cried for what seemed like hours, thinking about what Neji had said to her.

"Naruto…" she whispered.

* * *

Naruto glanced at the clock propped up on a cardboard box in the corner of the room. Just about half an hour until sunset… 

"How long do you plan on staying here? It's been too long already. We need to move on."

Naruto looked over at the black haired boy sitting across the room.

"You can leave anytime you want Sasuke. I won't stop you." Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot. Do you really think you'll last much longer here? I'm surprised we haven't already been caught. I guess the infamous Konoha isn't as dangerous as they say."

"Or maybe it's just that the hunters are too relaxed here."

Naruto looked over at his other companion, "No, I'm sure they know we're here. After all, someone has trouble controlling himself…"

The red head smirked, "To each his own. Just because you don't like to kill doesn't mean I can't." he licked his lips.

"You really should try to cut down on your kills though, Gaara. It would seem less suspicious if they stopped finding a fresh corpse every night." Sasuke chided.

Gaara just shrugged and leaned back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Naruto sighed and resumed his staring at the clock, hoping to somehow make it go faster. He knew Hinata would already be waiting for him. She said she liked to watch the sunset near the waterfall. Not for the first time, Naruto wished he could watch it with her. He had been turned when he was only seven. He had no memories about who he was before then. Sasuke was his blood brother and the closest thing to family he ever had. His older brother Itachi had apparently turned both of them. Gaara was a different story. Naruto and Sasuke weren't sure what his background was and neither was going to ask. They had met him four years ago after Itachi disappeared on them, and they had been together ever since.

Gaara had a tendency to kill his victims, and although Sasuke and Naruto tried numerous times to persuade him not to, his bloodlust could not be quenched. Sasuke would occasionally kill too, but only in areas where it was harder for them to get caught. Unlike Naruto, he had no qualms about killing. Naruto was the only one in the group who refused to kill. He had killed once when he was ten years old and immediately vowed to never do it again. He could still remember the woman's lifeless eyes staring up at him while her blood ran down his chin. The memory made him shiver for a moment.

Finally, the alarm clock went off, signaling the sunset, and the three vampires made their way out of the underground room. It was actually the basement of an abandoned building, but it served their purpose.

Naruto made his way to the waterfall and was surprised when he saw Hinata wasn't there. 'Something must have kept her.' he thought.

He turned quickly when he heard the rustling of leaves. He backed away a few steps when a boy with the same eyes as Hinata entered the clearing. He was wearing an expression of absolute disdain, and he was holding a stake.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I meant to make it longer but I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Once again, any suggestions are greatly appreciated! It helps me keep this story going so please tell me what you'd like to see! Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I really don't mean to wait this long between chapters but like I've said before, I RUN OUT OF IDEAS QUICKLY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!

* * *

Chapter 3

Minato Namikaze also know as the Fourth Hokage was sitting at his desk staring at the mountain of paperwork and sighing. If only he had known that becoming Hokage would involve so much paperwork, he might have reconsidered… A knock on the door brought his attention back to the present.

"Come in," he said

Minato smiled as his sensei Jiraiya walked into the room, "How's everything been?"

"Okay," Minato answered, "Just waaay too much paperwork to do."

"How's Nabiki doing?" asked Jiraiya.

"She's fine. She's set to take the chuunin exam soon." Minato replied.

Nabiki was Minato's daughter. She was fourteen years old and the spitting image of her mother Kushina. Unfortunately his wife passed away giving birth to her. Nabiki was the only family Minato had, ever since…

"Really… Time sure does fly." Jiraiya said looking out the window.

"Yeah," said Minato, "It's been almost nine years since…"

"Will you be going to the Uchiha district in two days?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah. Nabiki and I always go and pay our respects."

It had been nine years since the "Uchiha Massacre". Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the Uchiha clan, had become power mad and decided to become a vampire himself to achieve the power he longed for. Minato's only son, Naruto, was best friends with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. Naruto had been visiting Sasuke when Itachi attacked. No one was spared. Naruto and Sasuke's bodies were never found but many of the remains were brutally disfigured and so there were more than a few people unaccounted for. Not to mention the chance two small boys would've stood against a vampire like Itachi…

Jiraiya stared sadly at his student. After Kushina passed away, Minato had become depressed for quite some time. It was Naruto who had kept the light in his life and given him the courage to move on. Even now, Jiraiya found it hard to believe the bright eyed little boy would never again walk through the doors of the Hokage's office. Never again smile that impish smile of his and say, "What's up Tou-san?" It was funny how much Naruto had looked like Minato. So much so that sometimes Jiraiya would get them mixed up while teaching Naruto just because the two were so similar. Not just in looks, but Naruto behaved almost exactly like his father had at his age.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. I think Naruto would like that." replied Minato sadly.

* * *

Naruto dodged as the white eyed boy charged at him with the stake.

"Who are you and what do you want!" yelled Naruto.

The boy stopped at stared at Naruto, "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm a vampire hunter."

"Hyuuga…" said Naruto.

Naruto realized what was happening. Neji must have seen him with Hinata and come to kill him. Naruto's heart sank as he realized that he would have to leave for sure now. There was no way that Neji would keep his secret like Hinata had. Naruto realized too late that his musings had distracted him and he barely dodged Neji's next attack. Naruto winced as a deep cut opened up on his left arm.

"I will not allow you to lead Hinata on anymore." said Neji.

"You're related to Hinata, right?" asked Naruto.

Neji nodded in reply. Naruto knew he could finish this fight quickly but he hated having to resort to killing. Not to mention, this boy was one of Hinata's family. How upset would she be if something happened to him?

* * *

Nabiki loosened her headband and changed into her nightgown. Her father was working late again tonight so she was home alone. She looked at the picture she always kept by her bedside. It was a picture of she and Naruto and had been taken only two weeks before the Uchiha Massacre. She remembered even then how he always talked about becoming Hokage one day and surpassing their father. She glanced down at her headband and smiled softly.

"Don't worry Nii-chan. I'll become Hokage one day in your place." she said.

Nabiki slipped into bed after turning off the lights. In only two days, she and her father would make their yearly trip to the abandoned Uchiha district and visit with Naruto. Nabiki always looked forward to it even though she knew it was a painful trip for her father.

* * *

The guard to the interrogation compound looked up as he noticed a figure walking hunched over toward the gate. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was Neji Hyuuga carrying someone on his back. Neji stopped at the gate and lowered the person to the ground. He looked up at the guard.

"I've caught one of the vampires who's been hiding in the village." he said

Immediately, the guard called for backup to haul the blonde haired vampire into a holding cell. 

"Inform the Hokage that one of the vampires has been captured and is in custody." he said to a fellow hunter. 

The hunter ran toward the Hokage Tower with his message.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow, this seemed a lot longer when I was going over it in my head. Yes, Naruto's father is alive. In this story there was never a Kyuubi attack so he survived. Nabiki was a name I picked up from Ranma ½ just because I felt she needed a name that started with N. Please, please review with suggestions on what should happen next! And don't worry, you'll find out later how Naruto was captured.

Sensei - teacher

Tou-san - father

Nii-chan - brother


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I'm a little disappointed since I received less than half of the reviews I got for chapter 2 on chapter 3. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or that I can improve on please let me know. Despite my pleas for suggestions, I still haven't gotten any so again, PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto was unconscious, that much was obvious to him. What he couldn't understand was why he seemed to be reliving his memories while he was unconscious. They started from the most recent memories, mostly involving Hinata, and progressed back through the years. Meeting Gaara, Itachi abandoning them, Itachi training he and Sasuke, his first kill, waking up one night as a vampire… nothing.

At that point, it felt like a brick was pounding on some invisible door in Naruto's mind. It was trying to go deeper but was being blocked…

* * *

"Stop" said one of the interrogators.

The circle of hunters broke the mind reading jutsu and relaxed. Many were short of breath and had beads of sweat running down their faces. The head interrogator Ibiki Morino stared down at the blonde haired vampire stoically. Inside though, he was silently panicking. Could this boy really be…? He turned to his second in command, Anko Mitarashi who gave him a silent nod and walked out the door.

"We'll pick up again after a consultation with the higher ups." said Ibiki, "Get some rest."

* * *

Minato had received the report of the captured vampire some hours ago. However, being that the anniversary of his son's death was coming up and he wasn't in the best mood, he had simply told the interrogators to "deal with it". It was early morning and Minato had fallen asleep at his desk.

Jiraiya knocked on the door to the Hokage's office and decided to let himself in when he didn't receive a reply. He gave a small smile when he saw his student snoring away. How that man ever went on stake outs without being detected was beyond him.

At that moment, Anko walked into the room, "Hokage-sama."

Minato woke up and blinked blearily at the two people in his office, "What is it?"

"It's about the vampire that was captured last night. We performed a mind reading jutsu on him and frankly… the results are a bit disturbing." Anko replied.

"How so?" Minato asked.

"Well, for one… his memories seem to just start when he became a vampire. It seems all his memories of his human life were blocked out." she said.

Minato sighed and rubbed his head. Jiraiya could see his student wasn't up to dealing with this at present.

"How about I take care of this? Minato?" Jiraiya offered.

Minato smiled at him, "Thanks sensei."

* * *

Jiraiya walked through the halls of the interrogation compound following Anko. Suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Jiraiya-sama. There's something I think you should know. I didn't want to tell Hokage-sama because I was afraid of how he'd react, but if you decide to tell him after this, that's up to you. The vampire was captured by Neji Hyuuga. After scanning his memories, it appears that the vampire was in a relationship with Hinata Hyuuga. His memories also revealed that he is traveling with two other vampires who are still hiding in the village."

Anko paused to let this information sink in before dropping the real bomb. "Jiraiya-sama, one of the vampires still at large is named Sasuke. The vampire we captured is named Naruto. It seems they were both turned and trained by a vampire named Itachi."

Jiraiya stood there with his mouth wide open, practically shaking at the news he'd just received, "Take me to him." he instructed.

Anko led Jiraiya down a side hallway into the prison block. Jiraiya had to confirm it for himself. If it was true… he didn't know how he'd tell Minato. They stopped at a cell with very poor lighting where Jiraiya could make out a figure sitting on the floor against the wall.

"Is he awake?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not yet. But the chains are silver plated so you can go in if you want." said Anko.

Jiraiya nodded and Anko unlocked the door. He walked into the cell and slowly made his way towards the shadowy figure. His heart started to beat faster when he saw blonde spiky hair. He bent down to get a better look at his face. He stopped and took a step back however when the vampire started to stir.

The vampire let out a small grunt and looked up at Jiraiya. His eyes were bright blue. Jiraiya was face to face with a paler, fanged version of Minato as a teenager.

"Naruto…"

The vampire's eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed, "So it's true… You don't remember anything do you? Was that Itachi's doing?"

"How do you know Itachi?!" the blonde demanded.

Jiraiya turned and walked back towards the door. "Hey! Hey!" yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya ignored him as the cell door was closed and he and Anko walked a little ways down the hall.

"Is there any chance of recovering his memory?" Jiraiya asked.

"With some preparation and a powerful jutsu, it can be done but… What do you hope to gain? He's a vampire now…" said Anko.

Jiraiya glared at her and walked back towards the exit.

* * *

Hinata was terrified. She was going against everything she had ever been taught. She shivered as she approached the abandoned building. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky so if she had to run at least they wouldn't be able to follow her. She eased open the door and headed for the basement.

Upon entering, she didn't find two sleeping vampires as she expected but one furious black haired vampire and one seemingly annoyed red haired vampire who sat closed eyed against the wall but was obviously awake.

Hinata gulped and addressed the black haired vampire that was glaring at her, "A-are y-y-you S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I suppose you're the one Naruto has been sneaking around with?"

"I-I'm H-H-Hinata." she thought it better not to mention her last name.

The red haired eyes snapped open, "I smell delicious blood."

Hinata gasped and took a step back towards the stairs, "P-please, Naruto's i-in d-d-danger. H-he's been c-captured."

Sasuke put an arm out to stop the red haired vampire who had been coming steadily closer, "No Gaara. She's Naruto's. You know what he'd do if he found out you ate her."

Gaara growled but listened to Sasuke. Even he was afraid when Naruto got angry.

Sasuke turned back to Hinata, "Tell me… Hinata. What has the idiot gotten himself into this time?"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Anyone figure out why a chapter that takes over an hour to write takes only five minutes to read? Well, at least this one's longer than my last one… I think… Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Wow, I can't believe it's been two months! I'm really sorry about the delay, but now that I'm out of school I'll hopefully have more time to update. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 5

_Naruto ran from Neji. He had no other choice. As much as he disliked killing, he knew he would kill if his life depended on it. He had to prevent that from happening. Neji was related to Hinata. He was her family, and Naruto would never take that away from her. _

_He ran through the trees, aware that the young hunter was hot on his heels. For a human, he was incredibly fast. His training must have been intense for him to reach the same level of speed as a vampire. Naruto didn't understand how it was possible for a human to move so fast. Naruto realized that there would be no escape by running. He clutched his bleeding arm and stopped, turning to face his pursuer. If possible, Naruto would try to just knock him unconscious so he could make his escape._

_Neji came to a stop about 25 feet away from Naruto. He had a smirk playing on his lips which Naruto didn't understand. It was as if Neji knew something Naruto didn't._

"_Have you started to feel it yet?" Neji asked._

_Before Naruto asked what he meant, he realized why he wasn't able to outrun the hunter. His strength had been slowly leaking away and now he was starting to feel extremely weak. _

_Neji held up the stake that had cut Naruto earlier and Naruto could now see poison dripping along the side of the blade. Naruto cursed at his own foolishness and sunk to one knee. His vision was getting blurry. _

"_Out of respect for Hinata, I won't kill you. But you'll wish you were dead after the interrogators are through with you." said Neji._

_Naruto's world went black._

* * *

A pint of blood had been put in the cell almost twenty minutes ago. Naruto had resisted it so far, unsure if it was contaminated with something or not, but his resolve was weakening. He was hungry. Unbearably so, and that blood was looking better by the second.

After he had woken up and yelled at the silver-haired man who somehow knew his name, and Itachi's, the blood had been brought to him, and his chains had been loosened enough for him to move. He couldn't get them off but he could move around somewhat. Finally, able to stand it no longer, Naruto grabbed the cup and gulped down the blood with a vengeance. A feeling of satisfaction came over him as his strength slowly began to replenish itself. He immediately realized his mistake, however, when he began to feel groggy.

'Damn… it was spiked…' thought Naruto as he was once again greeted by unconsciousness.

* * *

"Be careful with him," instructed Anko, "If anything happens to him, Jiraiya-sama will take it out on me."

The hunters carefully moved the sleeping vampire to the interrogation room. The jutsu had been prepared. They had received their instructions. They were to break the wall that blocked the memories of the vampire's past. Many of the older hunters had noticed the resemblance the vampire had to their Hokage when he was young, but they dared not speak. All those who worked in the complex were sworn to secrecy on the matter. Many of them couldn't help but wonder, however, what would happen when the vampire recovered his memories, or what those memories might hold.

Ibiki nodded as the vampire was placed on the table in the center of the room. "We have our orders. The jutsu has been approved."

* * *

Naruto was once again inside his mind and was aware of the same presence that had searched his thoughts before. This time, the presence didn't bother searching his recent memories and instead went straight to the impenetrable wall that seemed to hide his memories as a human.

Pain. Such pain. It was as if someone was ramming a knife into his brain. The wall held steady and Naruto wished the assault would just stop. Suddenly, the wall cracked. Piece by piece, it was being dismantled. Visions filled Naruto's head as long lost memories began to return…

* * *

_He was only seven years old… He wasn't ready to die… He stared in horror at Sasuke's limp body as Itachi bit into his little brother's neck._

"_N-No! Stop it!" Naruto threw himself at the vampire._

_He was easily tossed aside as Itachi finished his work. He slit his wrist and let a few drops of blood run into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto realized what Itachi was doing and ran over to Sasuke, trying to get him to cough up the blood._

_Itachi once again threw Naruto to the other side of the room. He walked up to the scared blonde and picked him up by the front of his shirt. Naruto tried in vain to punch and kick Itachi only to be punched in the face and sent sprawling onto the floor. Naruto's vision was starting to fade but he knew that if he fainted now, he wouldn't wake up again. He struggled to keep from falling unconscious._

_Itachi picked up Naruto again and looked him in the eyes, "You have a lot of determination, but your training is lacking. Nevertheless, you could come in handy."_

_With that, Itachi bit down on Naruto's neck and the blonde boy let out a scream. Naruto could feel his blood being drained away. He was loosing himself. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to stand anymore, Itachi put him down and held his bleeding wrist over Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt the blood enter his mouth and tried to cough it up. Itachi forced his head into a straight position and let more blood fall into his mouth. He held his nose until Naruto was forced to swallow so he could breathe. Naruto groaned when he realized what had just happened. He would never be Hokage now… Naruto passed out. When he awoke, his memories of his entire life would be gone…_

* * *

The wall crumbled and all at once, Naruto was hit with memories of his past. He remembered attending the Hunter's Academy with his best friend Sasuke. He remembered playing with his little sister Nabiki while they waited for their father to get home. He remembered training with his father's old teacher Jiraiya. He remembered his mother dying. He remembered his father, the Hokage smiling at him when he declared his dream to one day follow in his footsteps and become Hokage.

Naruto woke up with a start on a table surrounded by hunters. He sat up quickly and stared into space, not believing what he just remembered. He slowly turned his head to see a man with several scars across his face staring at him. Ibiki Morino… that was his name. Naruto remembered him from a time when his father had taken him to see the interrogation complex.

Ibiki was staring at Naruto in disbelief, "Naruto-sama…"

Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek. He slipped into a state of compliance, unaware of what was happening around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was being led back to his cell.

* * *

Jiraiya was informed immediately when the procedure was finished. He quickly made his way to the prison block of the interrogation complex and followed the path to Naruto's cell. It was late now, only an hour before sunset. He would have to make his visit quick.

He approached the cell and the guard let him in. Jiraiya studied the figure sitting hunched in the corner, wrapped in chains. Naruto looked up and his blue eyes met Jiraiya's. Immediately he knew the jutsu had worked. He could see recognition in Naruto's eyes. But he could also see overwhelming sadness and regret.

"Naruto…" said Jiraiya

Naruto gave a weak smile, "Yeah, Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya smirked at his old nickname, "I know your probably in a lot of pain, but I need you to tell me what happened."

Naruto related all that had happened to him, taking almost an hour to tell the tale. The sun went down and Jiraiya announced he had to leave. He made his way to the cell door.

"Does Tou-san know?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya stopped, "Not yet."

The Sannin exited the complex wondering how he was going to tell his student that his son was a vampire.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another chapter finished! I tried to make this one a little longer to make up for not writing in a while. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally got some inspiration to write this chapter! Again I apologize for the long wait but you guys are probably used to that from me now. (sweat drops) PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

Nabiki was busy making dinner. She knew her father would be home tonight. Tomorrow was the day they would visit the Uchiha district to talk with Naruto. She smiled a sad smile as she thought about her older brother. If he were still alive he'd be sixteen. He'd probably be close to making Jounin if he hadn't already. She remembered watching him train when she was little. He was always so determined, and that determination showed. He was one of the most promising students at the Academy. When he declared his dream to be Hokage, few believed he wouldn't be able to achieve it.

The front door opened and she heard her father come in. She came out of the kitchen and gave him a smile. Minato returned her smile with one of his own, though Nabiki could tell it was half-hearted. He gave her a quick hug and the two sat down to a silent dinner.

After dinner, Nabiki was busy with the dishes while Minato was sitting down trying to complete some paperwork he had brought home. A knock at the door made him pause and look up before walking over to answer.

Minato smiled when he saw his sensei at the door. That smile faded quickly, however, when he saw the look on Jiraiya's face. He knew instantly that something was wrong. He let him in and walked into the kitchen.

"Nabiki. Don't worry about the dishes for now. Why don't you go to your room and get some rest?" Minato asked his daughter.

Nabiki knew something was up, "Sure, okay." She dried her hands and made her way down the hallway.

Minato went back to Jiraiya, "What happened?"

000000000000000000000000000000

Nabiki went to her room and shut the door, but she had no intention of resting. Immediately she began the hand signs for a jutsu she had learned while looking through the scrolls in the Hokage Tower. Minato had no idea she knew this jutsu and she wanted to keep it that way. As she finished the hand signs, she closed her eyes and was rewarded with a mental picture of the living room. She could see them and hear everything they were saying.

"You… might want to sit down, Minato" Jiraiya told his student.

Minato took a seat on the couch and Jiraiya sat in the adjacent chair, "There's been some news about the vampire that was captured."

"The one who had no memory of his human life, right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya stated. "I really don't know how to put this gently. In fact I'm not sure it can be put gently…"

"What is it? Just tell me." Minato said.

Jiraiya took a deep breath, "The vampire we captured is… Naruto."

Nabiki gasped and she saw her father freeze as though an arrow had just gone through his heart. It couldn't be, Nabiki thought, Naruto was dead… Minato looked up at his teacher with something between shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"The interrogators performed a mind reading jutsu on him that broke through his dormant memories. It seems that when Itachi attacked the Uchiha's, he turned both Naruto and Sasuke and erased all their memories of who they were."

Minato stood up and started walking down the hallway, "Minato?" Jiraiya asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Just… Give me a while…" he answered without looking back.

As Minato made his way toward his bedroom, Jiraiya let himself out and Nabiki opened her eyes in shock. She started shaking her head back and fourth. No… He couldn't be… Naruto was always so against vampires and now…

Nabiki had to see for herself. Silently, she opened the window and jumped out into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen and Hinata made her way back to the vampire's hideout. She was still shaking. She knew that if she was caught, she would be considered a traitor, and there was only one thing to do with traitors…

She opened the door and made her way down into the basement. Sasuke faced her, "Ready?"

She nodded.

The three crept out into the night and Hinata led them to the interrogation compound.

With efficient ease, Sasuke and Gaara dispatched the guards and they snuck inside.

Sasuke sniffed the air and started down the left hallway, "He's this way."

000000000000000000000000000000

Nabiki had reached the interrogation compound and was about to sneak in when she saw the guards lying unconscious. She gasped and ran inside.

As she made her way into the prisoner cell block, she was met with more guard casualties along the way. Whoever had broken in wasted no time. No alarms had gone off which was a testament to their efficiency.

"Naruto!"

Nabiki froze when she heard the voice. They were right around the corner. She crept forward on tiptoe and glanced around the wall. She immediately recognized the girl who had shouted before as Hinata Hyuuga. The other two… One had red hair and black circles surrounding his eyes. He had the Chinese symbol for love tattooed on his forehead. Nabiki didn't recognize him. The other… looked just like Sasuke Uchiha.

She looked on in fear as Sasuke blasted the lock with a fire jutsu and Hinata ran inside. Nabiki heard the sound of chains breaking followed by two sets of footsteps running out of the cell.

It… it was him… There was no doubting who had just come out of the cell. It was her brother… He really was a vampire… Nabiki stepped back and cursed when she felt a piece of rubble crunch under her shoe.

In a second the red haired vampire was in her face, a sadistic grin showed off his fangs. He grabbed her before she even had time to think and dragged her back into the hall with the others.

"Nabiki?!" Hinata gasped.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked from Hinata to the girl in Gaara's grasp. "Stop!" he shouted.

Gaara froze only centimeters from the girls neck and looked up at Naruto with a growl.

Naruto's blue eyes iced over as he stared at his friend, "Let her go."

"Why should I? Thanks to you getting yourself captured, I haven't had a chance to eat yet tonight!" Gaara replied.

Sasuke saw the determination in Naruto's eyes and wondered why this girl would spark such a reaction in him. Sure, he knew it bothered Naruto that Gaara killed, but he never tried to stop him before. He turned to his blonde haired friend and realized that something had changed. His eyes were different… This wasn't the same Naruto as before…

Naruto stepped forward and shot off a wave of killing intent at Gaara, "Let… Her… Go."

Gaara growled but released his prize. He knew very well that Naruto was stronger than him.

Nabiki took a step towards Naruto and was about to say something when…

BRRRRUUUUUM BRRRRUUUUUM BRRRRUUUUUM

Sasuke cursed, "Dammit the alarms!"

"We gotta get out of here!" yelled Naruto.

"What about her?" Sasuke questioned, turning to face the frozen Nabiki.

Naruto eyed Nabiki carefully, "We'll bring her with us."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and took off with inhuman speed followed closely by Sasuke carrying Nabiki and Gaara bringing up the rear.

000000000000000000000000000000

Minato couldn't sleep. He had been laying in bed staring at the ceiling for hours. His son, the light in his life after Kushina had died… was alive. But he had been turned into one of them… Why?

Minato sighed and got up to make himself some ramen. He stopped by Nabiki's room to check on her first. Minato eyes widened and his breathing started becoming faster. Nabiki wasn't in her room…

000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter six. Hope you all like it. I've had quite a few reviews from people telling me they have ideas and that's great! Except, no one's told me what their ideas are. From now on if you have an idea for me please include it in the review or send me a message. Thanks!!


	7. AN

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait but I need to do some serious thinking about this story. I'm even considering rewriting it all together or starting a new story with a similar genre. If I decide to continue this story as it is, I really need to sit down and think hard about where the plot will go from here. Unfortunately the plot bunnies have not been kind to me lately. They keep giving me ideas about how to start stories but not about how to continue and end them. I apologize to all my readers since I'm not sure when or if this story will be continued. I've been silently freaking out about starting college at the end of August and it seems that's all I can think about lately. I'm really sorry. If anyone can give me any suggestions about where to take the story from here (and not suggestions that will only add one chapter) I'd really appreciate it. Any ideas on a larger full story plot would be awesome. Thanks!


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Attention Readers! Guess what? That's right! I finally started the rewrite I've been promising for months! I'll be leaving this version of the story up but please visit my profile for the link to the new version called Against All Odds Rewrite! Thanks for your patience and please review on the new chapter 1!**


End file.
